


Margaret's Hot Day

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: Quality Time [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: hot summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August was just beginning. Margaret and her two children, Justin and Amy couldn't think much of what to do since it was hot. Justin wanted to go to the gym that day, but he didn't feel like getting the car started and drive away. So they ended up having lemonade and watermelon instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Margaret's Hot Day

Margaret looked out of the window. Today was a nice day. Even though August had just started, it really has been hot. Now Margaret had all of the windows open, the fans on, and of course air conditioning. It was supposed to be in the late nineties today, but it felt hotter than that. Margaret and her two grown children, Justin and Amy lived in Billmore, which was close to Chicago.

Margaret had lived in Billmore for about fifteen or so years. This was where Amy and Justin grew up, and they sure don’t want to move away from Illinois. Margaret heard about Billmore from a friend or two who mentioned it. So she visited Billmore a few times to change her mind if she wanted to live there. She grew up in North Carolina. She was born and raised there, so it was a nice change.

Her daughter, Amy is only thirty – six years of age and lives at home sometimes. Recently, she’s been out of the house a lot because she has a boyfriend, and that’s been keeping her busy, which is a good sign. Amy’s boyfriend’s name was only Richard Saunders. Margaret had met him and found him friendly. Even Justin, her only thirty – two – year – old son, seemed to like Richard. Even Justin had been seeing someone for a while. Margaret must have met her, but she doesn’t seem to remember meeting Justin’s new girlfriend, whose name turned out to be Heather Thomas.

Amy had been with Richard only a few months now, so they have been friendly enough to each other, and Margaret was happy both of her children found someone to have a relationship with someone. Who knows how long Justin would last with Heather, and the same goes with Amy and Richard. Before she had met Richard, Amy did mention he is a businessman. Margaret knew a few of them, but never saw them as friends like Amy does.

Justin had met Heather at the gym a few months ago and they have been friends ever since. Heather recently moved at that time, and it turned out Justin was the very first person she had met and became friends with. Amy and Justin ran into the front door. Margaret saw they both were sweating, and Margaret didn’t blame them.

“Hi, Mom. What a hot day, huh?”

“Yes, it is, Justin. About all of one day in August this week has been even hotter than last month.”

Amy agreed. Both Justin and Amy noticed Margaret had every window open, along with air conditioning, and fans.

“We’re inside the rest of the week, aren’t we, Justin?” Amy asked.

“Sure am. It’s way too hot to drive all the way to the gym and back.”

Margaret nodded. She couldn’t blame Justin for that. He always liked exercise, and that is important to everyone. He especially exercised more than she and Amy do. Since it felt like a hundred degrees today, this summer gave her, Justin and Amy the chance to have more quality time together. And it was too hot to do anything else except for sweating, and talking, and that was all the three of them could do for now.

“Would either of you care for lemonade or some watermelon?” Margaret asked.

“Lemonade and watermelon for me, please. I could use some due to this heat.”

That was Justin who answered.

“I’ll have the same, Mom.”

So Margaret ended up pouring three glasses of lemonade and cut the watermelon for all of them.

“I hope this heat would end soon,” Justin said once he finished drinking some of his lemonade. Both Amy and Margaret agreed.


End file.
